Unlikely Friends
by katibee234
Summary: Hermione is having a hard winter break, so she goes back to school to vent there problems to the one person she knows who won't judge her. A very unlikely friend.


Written for Round 2 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.

Prompts:

Song: You Got A Friend In Me by Randy Newman

Opening Sentence: It had been a very long day

Occasion: Christmas

Friendship: Inter-House Friendship

Hope you enjoy! I own everything but what you recognize :) Oh and Blaise is VERY OOC...Enjoy :)

It had been a very long day. For Hermione Granger it had been both long and terrible because she had yet another fight with Ron about his excessive public displays of affection with Lavender. It disturbed her to her very core and she just needed someone to talk to; someone who would listen and not judge or laugh at her. That person was Blaise Zabini. Blaise had found Hermione crying in the courtyard after the Yule Ball during their 4th year. He went to comfort her, which she thought was strange. He told her that even though he was a pureblood and his family did take part in the whole Pureblood supremacy thing, he was more open to others and not so quick to judge. He was always still an ass to her friends, but not to her. She listened to him explain and from there on out they became friends. They became better friends to her than Harry and Ron ever were.

She was walking toward their secret meeting place that no one knew about because no one knew that they were friends. Well two people knew, Blaise's girlfriend and Hermione's boyfriend. Daphne Greengrass had been dating Blaise since their fourth year a Hogwarts and her and Hermione had a surprisingly great friendship. As for Hermione, she was dating none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco had caught Hermione and Blaise one day and threatened to tell Daphne that he saw Hermione crying in Blaise's arms. Blaise and Hermione had explained to him what was going on and from then on Draco and Hermione had developed a friendship and that eventually started dating. Both Daphne and Draco had an understanding and knew that Blaise and Hermione needed each other and that they were just friends. Hermione smiled at the thought of her best friend, boyfriend, and best girlfriend.

She arrived in the library and walked back to the secluded corner where nobody went because all it had were the copies of Hogwarts: A History, and they only person who read those were Hermione. She saw him sitting there and threw her bag down with a groan and sat in the armchair beside his.

"Well, well. What has you in such a terrible mood today Miss Granger?" her friend said in a teasing voice.

"Don't start Blaise. I just hate PDA. You know that."

"Yes I do, love. I am not judging you remember that. You're one of my best friends and I get where you're coming from. Some things just make people feel uncomfortable, and for you, it is people partaking in public displays of affection."

"Thanks Blaise. Thanks for understanding. I just wish it didn't ruin my break."

"Oh yeah, weren't you staying at the Weasel clan house for break?"

"I was supposed to, but when Ron and Lavender started, you know, in every open area in the house, I couldn't take it anymore. I remembered you were staying here for break and I needed to talk to someone I trusted. So I took the Knight Bus and met Aberforth and he let me use his secret passage back to the school."

"Oh Hermione. Nothing should ever ruin your Christmas. Now I wanted to wait till you got back from break, but since you're here now and it is Christmas Eve, I'll give it to you now."

Blaise picked up his bag and pulled out a gift wrapped in silver paper with green ribbon tied around it. Typical Slytherin Hermione thought to herself.

"Here you go love. Happy Christmas." Blaise said sweetly as he handed her the gift.

Hermione ripped the paper off and gasped. She pulled out a vinyl record from her favorite movie, Toy Story, "Oh Blaise. This is so sweet, this is my favorite movie."

Blaise laughed, "I know it is your favorite movie. When I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you" He took the record from Hermione and placed on the the record player he had just transfigured a table into. He pointed his wand at the player and music started to play. Hermione instantly recognized the song. It was one of her favorite songs of all time.

"You Got a Friend In Me! Oh Blaise, this is my favorite song." She got up and started to dance and sing along with the song, "Come on Blaise, dance with me. Please!" she begged her friend and pouted.

"Hermione, you know that I don't dance. Just enjoy your gift and try and have a better break okay. Don't let Weasel and his little lap dog bother you." Blaise picked up his bag and walked away.

"Hey Blaise. Say hi to Daphne for me."

"I will. Oh and would you like me to send Draco up here? He will probably want to know that you are back."

"Oh yes please. And Blaise," she ran up o him and threw her arms around him, "you are the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

Blaise hugged her back, "You are sadly mistaken my dear. You are in fact the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

He let her go and walked out of the library to the Slytherin common room to fetch his best mate and let him know his girlfriend was waiting in the library for him.

4 Years Later

Hermione was standing in a white dress inside the lobby of Hogwarts waiting for the doors to the Great Hall to open. She felt someone put his hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Blaise." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Hey, are you okay? Don't tell me that you're nervous. You've been waiting for this for almost four years. You and Draco are meant for each other, Hermione, trust me."

"You're right Blaise. I couldn't ask for a better person to walk me down the aisle than you, my best friend. Thank you Blaise, for everything."

"Of course Hermione. Now I believe you have a future husband waiting right on the other side of those doors. Shall we?"

Hermione took his offered arm, "We shall."


End file.
